Along The Way
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: When Grover, Annabeth, and Percy find 4 new demigods at Anubis house, they take them to Camp Half Blood. But when Chiron goes missing, it's up to the 4 demigods and Annabeth, Percy, and Grover to find him. As they go on the quest, they face monsters and evil enemies. But what will it take for Jerome and Amber to realize that who they love is right in front of them? Jerome/Amber


**I DO NOT OWN HOA OR PERCY JACKSON**

**(A/N There will be a few Amfie, but it's gonna mainly be a Percabeth/Fabina/Jamber focused story. But mainly Jamber.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

So we're going to this place called House of Anubis in England. Not because Percy, Grover, and I did anything bad but because Grover sensed four powerful demigods going to this boarding school. Anyways, our plane just landed so we'll probably be arriving to the boarding school soon. When we got there, I got out of the cab and Percy paid the guy the money.

"Well, this is it." I said looking up at the old, creepy house.

I guess Percy noticed that I was creeped out because he came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and we began walking to the front door.

Grover barely knocked and the door shot open. A perky blonde girl popped up in front of us.

"Sorry about that, it does that a lot." she spoke. "Hi, I'm Amber Millington!" she practically yelled holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." I introduced myself.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said.

"Grover Underwood." Grover responded.

"Nice to meet all of you." she squealed. "Aww, are you two dating?" she said pointing to me and Percy.

"Oh, uh y-yeah." I said, my face feeling hot.

"So cute!" she said. "Percabeth would be really cute!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Percy+Annabeth=Percabeth. Duh!" she responded like I was supposed to know.

"Okay?"

(***)

After we introduced ourselves to everyone, we went to our rooms. I roomed with a girl named Nina and the squeaky blonde. Percy roomed with Fabian and Eddie. And Grover roomed with Jerome and Alfie. Apparently in Jerome and Alfie's cabin, it always smelled so Grover doesn't really need to worry. Anyways, after I unpacked I went downstairs and went into the common room.

"Hey." Percy said plopping himself right next to me.

"Hey." I responded.

"So, watcha doin Wise Girl?"

"Nothing really Seaweed Brain."

"Wanna go take a walk?"

"Sure."

We got up and left, holding hands as we walked through the forest. When we got back, I was laughing my butt off but Percy was mad.

"That rabbit did NOT scare me!" he screamed.

"But you jumped." I replied.

His nostrils began to flare up and I wrapped my arms around him and touched our foreheads together.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain." I said as I kissed him with all my might.

We instantly pulled away because a we heard a flash.

"Got it!" Amber squealed.

"Amber?" I said. "What the hell?"

"Woah there Wise Girl, language." Percy said.

I shot him my death glare saying _I'm trying to let us have a moment here._

"Sorry!" Amber exclaimed. "I just love you two together!"

She finally walked away.

"Glad she's finally gone." I said.

Percy arched one eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

(***)

The next morning, Grover met me and Percy in the common room.

"Guys, I found a demigod." he said breathlessly.

"Woah Grover, chill dude." Percy spoke. "You know you only ran from the hallway right?" he asked and I chuckled.

"I found one too." Percy replied.

"Well boys, I found two." I responded.

"So should we tell them?" Grover asked.

"I guess" I replied.

(***)

Nina, Amber, Jerome, and Fabian all huddled with me, Grover and Percy.

"So you guys are probably wondering why you're here." I said.

They all just nodded.

Percy took a deep breath.

"You guys are all...demigods." he spoke.

"Like...half bloods?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"And I'm son of Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy said.

"What about you?" Fabian said pointing to Grover.

"You may not like it but." Grover took off his sneakers and jeans. "I'm a satyr, half goat half man."

"That's...interesting." Fabian said.

"Anyways, we're gonna take you all to Camp Half Blood. It's the only place demigods can be safe."

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked.

"You're demigods." Annabeth explained. "You're dangerous and unpredictable, that's why we need to take you there, _now._" I said.

(***)

As soon as we got there, Fabian, Nina, Jerome, and Amber all got crammed into Hermes's cabin. Hopefully they'll be claimed.

_**Jerome's POV**_

I just sat there watching everyone do something: Talk, Laugh, etc. Even Amber was flirting with some tall, muscular blonde dude **(A/N No it's not Luke.) **For some odd reason, I feel a strange feeling when I saw them Anger? No, the word was...was jealousy.

We had to go to the Pavillion for dinner, so we all got up and left. I took the last spot at the edge of the bench when some guy bumped me off.

"Sorry man, no more room." he smirked.

I got up and sat down against the wall on the ground. Surprisingly, Amber came and sat down next to me.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hey." I muttered quietly.

"What;s wrong?" she frowned.

I suddenly let all my emotions come out.

"Everything." I said. "Everything's wrong, my life, my future, my species..." my voice trailed off.

"Jerome, everything will be fine. We're in a better place now, we'll be safe I promise." she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

I leaned in and she did the same, but Percy came up and shouted.

"Hey! How you guys doin?" But he froze and looked at us.

"What?" we both asked at the same time.

"You're being claimed." Annabeth spoke then turned and looked at Fabian and Nina. "So are you two."

We waited patiently until Chiron announced our parents.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Sorry it's so long! Anyways, again there will be some Amfie, but this is mainly going to a Jamber story. Hope you liked it!**

_xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo_**  
**


End file.
